goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Eric and David kills Barney again and gets ungrounded
Eric and David kills Barney again and gets ungrounded is an ungrounded video created by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on September 24th 2015 Cast *Eric-himself *David-himself *Announcer-Professor *Barney-Kidaroo *Kid 1-Shy Girl *Kid 2-Tween Girl *Kid 3-Ivy *Kid 4-Emma *E/D's grandma-Elizabeth *E/D's grandpa-Duncan *E/D's Mom-Kate *E/D's Dad-Diesel *Ivy-herself *RocketPowerGal24-Julie Transcript Eric-himself David-himself Barney-Kidaroo Kid 1-Shy Girl Kid 2-Tween Girl Kid 3-Ivy Kid 4-Joey E/D's grandma-Elizabeth E/D's grandpa-Duncan E/D's Mom-Kate E/D's Dad-Diesel Ivy-herself RocketPowerGal24-Julie Kosta Karatzovalis-Steven Transcript RocketPowerGal24: So, Kosta, are you ready to watch Eric and David kills Barney again and gets ungrounded. Kosta Karatzovalis: Yes, I have been waiting for this! (Kristin puts on the tape and the video starts) Eric: Let's see if Rocket Power is on! David: Good idea Eric! Barney (Off-Screen on TV): I love you, you love me, let's sing and dance! Eric: What, not Barney again, we fought he is dead forever! David: Can we kill him again one more time! Eric: Yes! (On TV) Barney: I love you Eric and David, come play with us! Eric: No, it goes like this again! David: I hate you, you hate me, let's kill Barney again with a one-shot, two-shot, three shot, four-shot, five shots in the row! Eric: Won't you say you hate us too! (Barney is Dead) Eric: Yes, Barney is now dead all over again! Kid 1: They both killed Barney again, Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kid 2: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kid 3: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kid 4: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (When Eric and David got home) Grandma: Eric and David, thank you for killing Barney the Dinosaur, you always hate that show for a long time! Grandpa: You are now ungrounded! Grandma: As for you reward, you will watch Rocket Power and you win 2 million dollars forever! Mom: Wait a minute Mom and Dad, Eric and David was deserve to be grounded for killing Barney! Dad: And also, it the Ivy's favourite TV show! Ivy: You two killed Barney again! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Grandma: That's it, Ivy, you're grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for coming a fan of Barney the Dinosaur! Grandpa: This means no more Barney, no more Teletubbies, no more PBS Kids, no more Candy and further more! Grandma: Now go to your room and get out of our site! Ivy: But Grandma and Grandpa, why did you disrespected my sadness and being on Eric and David's Side! Grandpa: It does not matter who's side is on! Rocketpowergal24: Now go to your room right now your stupid idiot! Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! RocketPowerGal24: wait! Ivy, your parents have a bonus punishment mom: ivy, get your butt over troubled here dad: and you know what, the only shows you will be forced to watch are kim possible, recess, sabrina the animated series, American dragon Jake long, brandy and Mr whiskers, and Lloyd in Space for the rest of your life RocketPowerGal24: now get back to your room now, and I will get the tv from pc world and I will bring the dvds so you will be forced to watch Ivy: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Granny: Come on boys, let's watch Rocket Power together! Both: Yay! Ivy: why did I got sent to my room RocketPowerGal24: because ivy, you have to watch six Disney Shows, let me start the video for you. (The video ends) RocketPowerGal24: So what do you think of the video. Kosta Karatzovalis: I'll gave this a two thumbs up. (The End) Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Ungrounded Videos Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Eric Gets Ungrounded Category:Ungrounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:2015 videos